


Enough was Enough

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Best Friends to Lovers, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut, Spanking, a/b/o dynamics, jensen is a jealous alpha, pining!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Jensen doesn't like any other Alphas coming near his best friend, the omega he really wants for his own.





	Enough was Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Rough Sex. For A/B/O Bingo, Square filled: Jealous Alpha. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta letsby!

Jensen had been waiting for forty minutes. He’d showered, checked his email, texted Jared four fucking times to see what was taking him so damn long. No texts or call back. With a heavy sigh, Jensen shrugged on his winter coat and pulled open the door to his trailer. “Where the hell is he?”

He wandered the set, one ear cocked to listen for the raucous laughter that could easily identify his co-star from yards away. Jensen inhaled cold air, trying to find the scent of sweet spun sugar that no suppressants could ever hide from him. Jensen was crazy about Jared - his soft secrets and his twinkling eyes, his constant comforting presence and brilliant mind. Jensen’s heart would beat quicker when Jared would laugh louder than anyone on set, and he missed him when they were apart. Jensen knew they were more than best friends. But he had kept to the boundaries they had been told to stay within, even when every instinct in his soul told him to find the sweet, tall omega and claim him. Jared was Jensen’s, he just didn’t know it.

Jensen continued to meander through the set. Food tent - no Jared. Main set - no Jared. Wardrobe - no Jared.

“Hey Bre,” Jensen tapped the arm of one of the PAs, a smart mouthed beta who took no shit from either of them. “You seen Jared?”

She turned and pointed towards the cast trailers. “Last I saw him he was talking to Jason and Todd.”

“Thanks,” he replied, pulling his jacket tighter to block out the Canadian chill. Great, the idiot is hanging out alone with a bunch of alphas.

“Smart, Jared,” Jensen grumbled. As he neared the trailers kept for extra cast and crew he heard Jared’s laugh. Jensen tried to ignore the twirl of happiness in his gut at the sound, his steps quickening as he headed towards his best friend.

When he walked around the corner he found Jared mid-story. His arms were flailing about as he giggled out the punchline, grinning as he made the crew guys around him laugh. Jensen narrowed his eyes when he realized where Jared was sitting - in the lap of one of the alphas. The omega wiggled his ass in Todd’s lap with his long legs splayed out in front of them, essentially caging himself against the stunt guy. Of all people for Jared to flirt with, Todd was Jensen’s stunt double. Jared giggled as Todd grabbed onto his hips to keep him from moving away. Envious fire moved up the back of Jensen’s neck, his hands shaking as alpha rage threatened to explode. No. Not this alpha. Not Jared.

“Hey!” Jensen hadn’t even realized how loud he’d barked until everyone startled and looked up.

“Jackles! Hi!” Jared called out one of the many nicknames he had for his best friend. He unfolded himself and climbed off Todd, who now at least had the decency to look away sheepishly. He knew damn well who Jared belonged to, unofficially or not. Jensen was sure he’d made that perfectly clear short of peeing in a circle around the jolly giant.

“We’re just talkin’ about Vegas and I was tellin’ ‘em about that time we went and- what’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jared walked closer and pressed his hands, always so warm, against the sides of Jensen’s neck and tried to turn the older man’s head so he would look up. “Jensen, is somethin’ wrong?”

Jensen grabbed the pocket of Jared’s hoodie and tugged him closer. He growled so low that he wasn’t sure Jared would even hear him. The omega’s sweet scent was now masked by Todd’s alpha stench, the sweet candy ruined by some other alpha that thought Jared could be his. Nope, not gonna happen.

“Are you okay? Why are you growly and angry?” Apparently Jared could hear him.

Jensen took a step back, running a hand over his mouth as he tried to calm himself. There was nothing more important to him than his friendship with Jared. But when he looked up and found the open concern in Jared’s eyes, he couldn’t help but let his alpha instincts plow ahead. Enough was enough. Jared was always his.

“Trailer. Now.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and dragged him away, the omega barely having a chance to wave goodbye to their coworkers before he was matching Jensen’s pace with his long legs. He didn’t pull away or drop Jensen’s hand as Jensen marched them across the set and up into his trailer.

With the door shut behind them Jensen paced the short living room, his chest heaving as he tried to contain his jealousy. Todd was Jensen’s stunt double! It was like...it was like Jared was cheating on him with someone that was almost him but wasn’t! He was flirting with another man, another actor, another alpha! He wasn’t supposed to flirt with other alphas, he was Jensen’s god damnit!

“Jensen?” Jared’s soft voice broke him out of his internal tantrum. “Are you mad at me?”

Jensen paused, hands on his hips. He took a deep breath in and then blew it out.

“How long have you been fucking him?” was the quiet unplanned accusation that came out.

“What? Me?! Who?” Jared’s brows furrowed and he shook his head, wispy hairs flopping back and forth. “I’m not fucking anyone.”

“That alpha was ALL OVER YOU!” Jensen exploded, pointing at the trailer door. “I can still smell him! He was holding you and touching you and of _fucking_ course it had to be _my_ stunt double that you would choose, my _stand in_ is the alpha you want, not me! While I just wait over here in this god damn trailer and I wait and wait and then you don’t even-”

“Jensen!” Jared finally got his attention with a hand pressed over the alpha’s heart. “No! I was just sitting there for a second cuz I was telling them about that time that stripper gave you a lap dance in Vegas. The one with the zebra tattoo, remember?”

Jensen stopped pacing and lets his hands fall to his sides. “Why’d you have to sit in his lap? Why would you pick Todd out of all these people instead of me?! He’s just...he’s just a stunt guy!”

“Jensen,” Jared’s voice lowered and as he spoke there was an almost sing song rhythm to it, and Jensen instantly felt calmer, the lull of the omega’s tone quieting his insecurities. “There’s only one alpha I want. And he’s not a stunt guy or a stripper or a random alpha we don’t know. Shhhh…” he pressed his fingers to Jensen’s lips as Jensen growled at the idea of another fictional alpha being added to the equation.

“I...I don’t like...It drove me crazy when…” Jensen fumed, angry with himself now as his jealousy darkened into deeper, more frightening emotions he usually ignored. He looked up into Jared’s bright eyes and took a deep breath. “It made me…”

“What Jen?” This time Jared’s fingers moved to splay on the back of Jensen’s head. “Tell me.”

“I...I don’t want you to be anyone else’s.” Jensen finally said. He nodded, reaffirming his feelings as he said them out loud. “I know we’re the stars of this thing and best friends and I just...Jared, I don’t want you to be with some other alpha.”

Jared smiled as he moved his fingers down to unzip Jensen’s jacket and push it off his shoulders and onto the floor with a light thump. “And why not?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds then, both terrified of this jump they could never come back from. But Jensen had waited long enough.

“Aw fuck it.” He grabbed Jared by the back of the neck and pulled him down, their mouths crashing together in an almost painful first kiss. Jensen pressed up onto his tip toes, kissing Jared as hard as he’d always dreamt of, gaining access to his open mouth and pulling the omega tight against him in an embrace that had them staggering to stay upright.

“Bed,” Jensen grunted, pushing the younger man down the hallway. Jared was giggling, trying to unbutton Jensen’s shirt while Jensen worked on his fly, clothes left in their wake as they stumbled into the small bedroom. He tugged at Jared’s hoodie, kiss parting long enough to pull the thick cotton over the omega’s staticky brown hair. He smoothed his hands down Jared’s head and the omega nestled into his touch.

Jensen pushed a naked Jared onto the mattress, and then kicked his own jeans off, moving between the omega’s thighs.

“I don’t want you to be with any other alphas,” Jensen repeated. He grabbed Jared’s hips and pulled him closer, earning a moan from the omega as he manhandled him. “I want you to be mine.”

A grin slowly bloomed on Jared’s face. “Took you long enough.”

“Shut up,” Jensen growled as he leaned in and kissed him. Jensen pressed Jared into the mattress, their cocks hard as they rutted against each other. Jensen’s fingers wrapped around Jared’s wrists and yanked his arms above his head, hips tilting forward so their bare cocks would brush against each other’s with their grinding and teasing. Jared was whimpering into Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen ate up all the sounds and pleas he’d imagined for years. Jared whined when Jensen pulled away from their kiss, biting and sucking as he moved down Jared’s chest, marking him so all other alphas would know Jared was his.

“Jensen,” Jared whined.

“What sweetheart?” Jensen nibbled down Jared’s side. “C’mon. Turn over, present for me.”

Jared was panting as he tried to get his knees under him. Jensen grabbed his hips and pulled him up, growling as his hands moved over Jared’s tan back and softer paler skin of his tight ass. “God I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Do it!” Jared whined as he pushed his ass back to press against Jensen’s cock. “Want you.”

“Fuck. You’re gonna be the death of me.” Jensen opened the nightstand drawer and searched for the little bottle of lube he kept in there. He couldn’t help but moan as he dribbled the liquid down Jared’s crack, his fingers moving to part Jared and then slide inside, slowly one and then two. The omega’s slick was already trickling out of his hole, the lube no longer necessary as he opened up for his alpha. Jared was a sweaty whiny throbbing mess, his moans of Jensen’s name becoming short pants of “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha” every time Jensen’s fingers slid over his prostate.

“Mmmm, think you’re ready.” Jensen slid his fingers out and then slapped Jared’s left ass cheek hard with his clean hand. Jared screeched in surprise, humming his approval as Jensen gently rubbed the red spot. Smack! Again Jensen spanked the omega’s ass hard.

“Jen!” Jared moaned. “Come on, fuck me already!”

Jensen would’ve scolded him for his sass but there was nothing more he wanted in the world. He guided his cock to Jared’s hole, the omega slick aiding his gradual slide into the wet heat.

“I knew it,” he groaned, nipping at Jared’s shoulder as he pushed deeper inside. “Oh fuck. I knew you’d feel like this.”

He paused for a moment, letting the omega feel his heavy thick alpha cock before he reared back. His hips smacked against Jared’s ass with a loud slap of skin against skin, a slow speed growing in intensity as Jensen pressed Jared’s shoulders down onto the mattress and started to fuck him hard. Jared grunted with each thrust, Jensen’s cock slamming into his prostate. The alpha’s fingers gripped his hips, certainly leaving bruises that Jared would have to hide from the wardrobe department tomorrow. The trailer was swaying with their movements, and people outside could surely hear them as they neared orgasm together. But neither of them cared anymore - they’d been waiting far too long for this moment.

“Jensen! I’m gonna come, gonna make me come, please don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Jared cried, his hole even tighter around Jensen’s cock. The alpha’s knot begin to swell and Jensen fucked him harder, their bodies slamming together as every unsaid emotion and long kept secret began to break with their release. The omega’s hole fluttered around him and Jensen gasped at the feeling, the dominant in him taking over as he fucked his omega as hard as they both needed.

“Alpha!” Jared keened as he spilled all over the blanket. At the feeling of Jared’s body trembling beneath him Jensen gasped and with one last brutal thrust he locked in tight, his knot stretching the omega like it was meant to.

“Oh my god,” Jensen gasped, dropping on top of Jared as his hips slowed, still grinding against him as Jensen came. At Jared’s muffled harumph Jensen wrapped his arms around the omega and rolled them to their sides, his knot keeping them tied together.

“You good?” Jensen asked. He kissed Jared’s shoulder blade and leaned his cheek against Jared’s sweaty hair. He took a deep breath in, finally at peace as he held the omega in his arms.

“Yeah,” Jared sighed happily.

The trailer was silent except for their slow panting and short kisses. Jared broke the silence. “I don’t want another alpha.”

Jensen’s knot was slowly deflating so he tipped his hips back to slide out of Jared’s messy hole. He gently pulled on the omega’s shoulder so he’d turn and look up at him. “You don’t?”

“No. Never.” Jared shook his head, sweaty pieces of hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks bright red. “Wanna be yours. Always been yours.”

The alpha preened. It may have been the best thing he’d ever heard. He kissed Jared softly. “Really wanna be mine?”

Jared nodded, tipping his head back to reveal his neck, his sweet submissive omega nature unfolding before Jensen’s eyes. Jensen leaned down and kissed the bare skin, nibbling a little but not leaving a visible mark. He’d need to think of a way to mark the omega as his own without drawing any attention to the whole male co-stars mating issue people were bound to have with them being together.

“Alright,” Jensen drawled, his fingers moving through Jared’s hair. “I don’t want to have to fight any alphas off. But I will if I have to. I hate seeing anyone touching you.”

“Jensen…” Jared rolled his eyes. “You won’t have to.”

Jensen leaned down and kissed the grin off his omega’s lips, relieved that he’d never have to worry again. He’d probably get jealous, his omega was perfect after all. But knowing that Jared was really his meant everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> *edit- I’m so surprised and complimented how well this fic did in its first 24 hours. You guys are awesome, thank you so much! J2 FOREVA 😍😍😍
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
